


the future

by GusKinney



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus and his future</p>
            </blockquote>





	the future

the future

its a Gus fic but now i have a beta reader and has helped me with this story in the parts that i sucked at so please read and i hope you like it its about Gus and what he wants to do with is future it might be short but i will try to make it longer down the line and give me reviews good or bad so here we go

Brian walked into his house. "GUS!" He called out for his son to hurry the hell up, or they would be late.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a second. Damn!" Gus called out from his room, looking at himself in the mirror to try and find the perfect outfit to show off his Ass. He knew every guy in school checked him out. They all knew that he had the best-looking Ass.

Brian walked in and smiled. "Do you always have to look hotter than me?"

Gus turned around, smiled at his father, and said "I am that I am." They both laughed.

About twenty minutes later, Gus was finally happy with what he had on. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

Brian got up and walked to the door. "Let's go to the diner already.

"Okay, okay, let's go," Gus said in an annoyed tone. They got into the car and headed for the diner.

They walk into the diner and sat down at the last booth, which was in the back. A lot of guys were looking at Gus the second he walked in the place.

"There you go, we're here. You happy? Should I have just come in my underwear so you could eat?

The guy in the next booth looked up and smiled at him Gus looked over his father at the man and winked at him. The guy had a 'I want to ** you' look on his face. Debbie walked up and said "He's too young for you, Jacob."

"Deb, stay out of it. My son is an adult, and can do whatever he wants to but drink," Brain said over his shoulder.

"Thanks Dad," Gus spoke up, a big smile on his face.

Debbie looked at both of them and just shook her head. "So, what can I get for our growing boy," she said with a smile.

"Bacon, eggs, and juice please," Gus answered.

"Okay. And you, Brian?" She turned to the man on her right.

"Bacon and egg whites," Brian said to her.

Gus looked at his dad and said "Eggs, egg whites, same thing to me. I've got to eat and run to school. I've got to make sure things go right today, or no one is going to get their trophies, and we know who becomes the bad guy then... Me."

"Why did you take that job again?" Brian asked.

"Because it will look good to the college I want to go to," Gus answered.

Debbie came over and said "Here you go, boys."

"Thanks, Grandma Deb," Gus said, and started to eat.

She smiled at Gus. "You're welcome, Baby," she said, and gave him a kiss, and then went back to work.

"What college do you want to go to, Sonnyboy?" Brian asked.

"Nihon Kogakuin in Japan. I want to get into anime, and the best place to do that is in Japan."

"You want to go to college in Japan? Your moms are going to go crazy. They wanted you to go to Brown, or-" Brian tried to say, but Gus stopped him.

"Dad, this is what I want, and it's what I'm getting." Gus looked at the time, and "I've got to go, or I'm going to be late."

Brian watched as his son left. His moms were going to flip over this one.

Gus made it just in time for the meeting at school.

"Sorry, man, I'm here. Let's do this." As he walked into the room, the guy that looked up was Terry, a friend of Gus'.

"It's okay, man. You made it just in time," he said.

"Just as the trophies came in. You're good, Gus, damn. I just brought them in here. Terry, can you get the nameplates so that we can get started?" Jimmy, another friend of Gus', rolled the trophies into the room. Jim and Gus started to put the trophies on the table. Jim looked over at Gus, and asked "So, what did they say when you told them that you're going to Japan?"

Gus smiled, and said "I told my dad, and he said that my moms are going to lose it when they find out, but it's not up to them. It's my decision, and I'm going." Terry came in then with the nameplates, and put them on the table with the trophies.

"So, do you think your dad will tell your moms?" Jimmy asked.

Gus was looking down at the trophies, placing them in order, and replied "I don't know, he might. He is my dad and stuff, but I don't care if it's me or him. High school will be over soon, and I already got accepted to a school over there, so at the beginning of the semester, I'm like the wind. I'm going to Japan. My heart is telling me to go, so I am."

Gus stopped. "Oooooh, can't wait. Now, let's get these things to the gym, guys," was his reply to the two lovebirds, and so Gus and the others loaded the trophies and went to the gym. They entered the gym, and Gus went to the coach to tell him the trophies were there.

"GREAT, BOYS! Just put them over there on the table," the big, bald headed man said. Gus and the others did as they were told, and walked out to go get the others ready.

"Now, all we have to get is the baseball team's... and the wrestling team's... and the hockey ones, and we'll be done," Gus told his friends.

"Then, we get to party all night long," Jimmy said with a big smile on his face. They'd spent all day in classes and at their jobs, and now they were ready to party, and to spend one of their last nights together. At least, for now.

"Soooooo, guys, where are we going? Babylon, Woodies, Meat Hook?" Jimmy asked.

"Babylon," Gus spoke. "We'll go to Babylon." Gus went back to driving.

"Okay, man, we'll go to Babylon," Terry replied, as he looked at his friend. Jimmy started to look sad. "I'm going to miss this, us going out and stuff, just us. I'm happy I'll be with you," Terry finished speaking.

Jimmy looked over at his boyfriend. "We'll always be together, so don't worry about that," he said as he kissed him, and they were off to Babylon. They would have a great night, just three friends who danced the night away. It would be one of their last nights together for a long time if Gus made it big as a game creator, or if not, these three friends would still have the night of their young lives, and would remember it forever.


End file.
